


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x reader. AOU setting, instead of going back to Clint's secret family/house, the team goes back to Bruce's and is surprised to discover you, his fiancee. Fluffy and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

“Clint, plug in these coordinates.”

Clint looks at Bruce curiously. “Where are we going?”

Bruce gives a shaky smile – he’s still distressed over what just happened in Wakanda. “Somewhere safe.”

Clint looks at him again, skeptically, wondering if this is just the female twin messing with Bruce’s head. “Are you absolutely sure, Banner?”

Banner nods, looking down at new a text message on his phone: “Yeah, we can squeeze the team in here. Fly safe, I love you.”

“Yeah, Clint, I’m positive.”  
-  
You hear the jet engine before you see it, rushing to your front door and stepping out onto the wraparound porch. Your hair flutters in the new breeze and you squint into the rising morning light, relief flooding through you see a familiar figure step down and out, jogging over to meet you.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bruce says thickly, pulling you into a tight hug that you eagerly return.

“Hi handsome,” you murmur, pulling back to frame his face in your hands and giving him a fiery kiss; his large hands wrapping around your waist tightly.

You and Bruce had met a few years ago while you were on a reporting assignment in Dubai and he was working in the slums. You interviewed him while he was at the Dubai Blood Donation Center and you immediately clicked, but you could sense that Bruce’s shyness––and greenness––was holding him back and you didn’t want to pass up a chance to get to know him better because of that. You came back to the center the next day to ask him out under the guise of needing to ask a few more questions, but you were saved the effort as he blurted out asking you to dinner before you could even open your mouth. The rest was beautiful, chaotic history.

Getting Bruce to feel comfortable and confident in your relationship took time and effort, but it was worth it to be with a man who you felt so compatible and happy with. You traveled together when you could, finally deciding to take in your parent’s remote beach house in Croatia as a home; a settled fixture where you could both stay together and shake off the weight of your working lives.

Long distance was never easy, but you both took solace in knowing that you were both chasing your passions; trying to make a positive difference in the world. So when Bruce told you that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to recruit him, you were sad and scared to watch him go, but knew that he was too brilliant to not share his talents with such an important organization. He proposed before he left, promising that he would always come back to you and you joyfully said ‘yes.’ You still had to set a date––your lives had both been crazy over the past year––but you didn’t mind. He really was worth the wait.

You pull out of the hug, running a hand gently through his dark waves. “I saw the news, how are you holding up?”

Bruce shakes his head sadly but gives a small smile. “We can talk after everyone gets settled in. They’re pretty shaken up, too.”

You nod sympathetically, squeezing his hand and earning a forehead kiss from him. “God, I missed you, Y/N,” he murmurs into your ear.

You smile and plant your lips lightly on his, pulling back as you see more figures approaching. “I missed you too, Bruce.”

Bruce senses your nervousness as the team approaches and wraps an arm encouragingly around your waist. “It’ll be OK. If anything, they’re just going to be surprised.”

“Uh, Banner,” Tony reaches the steps first. “Going to explain where we are and who¬–” You feel your face heat up as Tony glances at you up and down. “Our host is?”

The rest of the team has assembled by the stairs now, their expressions all reflecting Tony’s question.

“Well, we’re in Croatia. And this is my fiancée, Y/N. Fury kept her off the files when I joined. Just wanted to make sure she could stay safe.”

The team comically looks from Bruce to you in unison, their eyes wide. You give a small smile and a wave. “Hey, Avengers. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

“You live here, Banner?” Steve asks incredulously, taking in the sandy coastline and crystalline water with wide eyes.

“You’re engaged, Banner?” Tony quips, staring at you and wildly gesticulating. “To her? But she’s so pretty!”

You blush and Bruce sighs audibly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tony. But yeah, I live here and we’re engaged.” He ends the last syllable with a smile, tightening his hold around your waist with an affectionate squeeze.

You grin and hold out your left hand, “Look, I have proof!” You laugh as Tony grasps it, brow furrowing as he scrutinizes the delicate ring.

“Yep. Checks out.” He claps Bruce on the back. “Good job, Banner.” He lowers his voice to an audible whisper as he continues: “On the ring AND on the beautiful woman.” You feel Bruce tense beside you as Tony winks at you, but you rub his back soothingly and he relaxes.

“Let’s get you guys in from the cold,” you say kindly, opening up the door and groaning at the barking that starts. “KIKO, SHHHH, it’s 5 in the morning,” you yell into the kitchen, dropping to your knees to wrap the gleefully bounding Rottweiler into a giant hug. “You’re gonna be a good boy today, ok? You have new friends to meet!” You coo, rubbing his ears and shaking your head in defeat as he wriggles out of your arms, sprinting to jump onto Bruce.

“Hey buddy!” Bruce says excitedly, dropping down onto his side and laughing as Kiko attacks him with joyful, slobbery kisses. “I missed you too.” He looks up at you, glasses now askew. “He’s gotten big.”

“Mhm,” you say happily, reaching down and scratching Kiko’s head, smiling as his tail wags happily. “Such a strong rescue baby, aren’t you, Kiko?”

Kiko suddenly darts down the hall, jumping right onto Natasha. You’re surprised to see the smile that breaks across the deadly assassin’s beautiful face as she pets Kiko.

“He is a wonderful specimen, Banner.” Thor yells out, scooping Kiko off of Natasha and into his muscled arms. “What is his origin?”

“Kolkata,” you say sadly, but smile at the sight of Kiko so thrilled to interact with the team members. “Some asshole left him tied to a tree to starve.”

Thor frowns and hugs Kiko tighter to him, chuckling as Kiko pants and runs his paws in the air. “Well, you’ve done a wonderful job with him, Lady Y/N.”

“Thanks, Thor!”

You and Bruce pause, both remembering that your house is now filled with Avengers and you both go off to show them the loft upstairs and guest rooms. You give Natasha some sweats and a t-shirt which she warmly accepts before telling Clint that he can sleep on the floor and you leave the two to their playful argument and shut the door.

 

You walk downstairs and rub at your eyes, suddenly very aware of how early it is and how tired you still are. You yawn and turn the corner, sighing contentedly at the sight of Bruce laying on the floor with Kiko.

“My two boys,” you say affectionately, your heartbeat picking up as Bruce turns his head to gaze at you adoringly.

You sit down next to him on the floor and he hums happily as he pulls you into his warm embrace. “Not letting you go this time, I’ve missed you too much,” he says jokingly as you giggle, snuggling into his shoulder.

“I missed you more.” You look up at him and he moves some of your hair behind your ear. “Wanna come to bed? I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you.” Your tone shifts to one more serious, tenderer. “And we can talk about what happened today if you want, OK?”

Bruce nods and stands up, extending a hand to you. You walk hand and hand to your bedroom, shirking off your hoodie and sweats and motioning for Bruce to do the same. You tangle into him with an audible sigh; you forgot the way your bodies fit together so naturally. Bruce starts to stroke your hair while his other hand delicately traces the dip in your side. “I love you so much, Y/N,” Bruce says softly, turning your head to meet his and wrapping a hand behind your neck to pull you into a kiss that leaves you breathless.

“I love you too, Bruce,” you murmur, heat flooding through you from the new look in his brown eyes. “Do you wanna talk about––”

You stop as he suddenly flips himself on top of you, interlacing your one hand with his own and looking at the ring on your finger. “All I want to talk about right now is how I’m tired of not being married to you, Y/N,” Bruce says simply, brushing his knuckles against the diamond. He smiles at you crookedly and you feel your heart start to race. “I want to set a date.” You nod enthusiastically and Bruce grins, leaning down to kiss you and winds his fingers in your hair.

You break for air and you smile coyly at Bruce, running a nail lightly under the waistband of his boxers, relishing the way he inhales at your touch. “Such a great decision calls for celebration,” you purr, smiling triumphantly as Bruce runs his hands over your breasts.

You wrap your legs around him and you roll your hips against him, smirking as he caves and starts to bite your neck, working his way up to pause and murmur huskily in your ear. “Then let’s celebrate, sexy.”

You both grin before your mouths are working together ferociously, the friction between your bodies sending heat and love coursing through both of your veins.

No matter where in the world you were, you knew that wherever both of you were together, you were home.


End file.
